


Admit it

by M2C



Category: oc characters - Fandom
Genre: Ex Sex, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22314850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M2C/pseuds/M2C
Summary: Everything feels right when she's next to him. Even after almost two years they haven't gotten over each other, they probably never will.
Relationships: oc characters - Relationship





	Admit it

She's laying on her side, facing his direction, with her right leg above his hips and her head on his chest. She's hugging him but not watching him, her eyes are actually closed so she can savor all the sensations from that extraordinary moment. The only thing she's wearing are her panties and a shirt she borrowed from him.   
After almost two years she would have never imagined they would be like this. Although she's not complaining at all, this feels right... he feels right.  
He puts his hand on her hip, under the shirt, skin against skin, and as if that wasn't enough to make her crazy, to make her feel all kind of things, he says "you know you're mine, right?" She melts more and more with every word that comes out of his mouth, that beautiful mouth that she couldn't get out of her head for so long.  
She kinda knows what he means but she's feeling playful so she decides to tease him a bit. "Oh, yeah? How so?" "Well because it seems that no matter what you always come back to me." He pulls her from where he already had placed his hand before so she ends sitting on top of him, one leg on each side of his hips.   
He says "admit it". She gets her face close to his, and when they're a few millimetres away from kissing she moves towards his right ear and whispers "what do I have to admit?", making it sound as innocent and clueless as possible. Feeling her breath so close, so warm, is definitely a turn on and it sends all kind of sensations through his whole body. He decides not to lose his cool and firmly repeats "admit it, admit you..." She licks his earlobe and bites it softly making his voice tremble and getting a soft moan out of him, but he manages to say "admit you are mine". She keeps whispering, "I am completely yours" One more bite, he feels like he could be brought to the edge only by this as she continues, "but under that logic, you are also mine."  
He pulls her hair gently, only for them to be facing each other at a distance so short that it's almost as if they are kissing which only makes the tension grow bigger. He looks into her eyes and says "I've never denied it."


End file.
